Tire pressure sensor monitor systems are commonly comprised of complex manufactured sensor systems bolted to the wheel rim to transmit tire pressure from within the wheel to a remote receiver. Existing systems commonly mount the TPMS components directly onto the valve stem. The difficulty with existing systems is that the valve stem hole is commonly positioned in a location with tight space requirements. This has lead to the development of highly asymmetric vertical configurations requiring precise orientation to guarantee proper performance.
In addition, the tight space configurations place considerable assembly difficulties onto securing the double nut assemblies commonly utilized to secure the TPMS to the valve hole in the wheel rim. For these designs, installation requires holding the TPMS in the correct orientation; managing to insert tooling to tighten the double bolt assemblies; and properly securing while only having a single side visible. These assembly difficulties can cost considerable time and money. Furthermore, reducing installation difficulty and restraints on orientation can allow for an increase in reliable performance.
As such, it would be highly desirable to have a tire pressure monitoring system with improved manufacturing and assembly characteristics. It would further be highly desirable to have such a tire pressure monitoring system that reduced restraints on orientation during installation.